


Little Brother

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Late at Night, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: One night, Rin wakes up from a devastating nightmare; Mephisto comes to his little brother's side to comfort him.





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I thought of after a binge watch Blue Exorcist.  
> I really love the interactions with Mephisto, Amaimon, Rin, and Yukio, so I decided to write this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> One thing to note in this is that Satan and his sons live in a house in most of my stories concerning Blue Exorcist.  
> ~Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie

_ Rin looked at Yukio, stunned. _

_ He had just been possessed by Satan; he looked horrible. _

_ “What’s the matter, Rin? Are you scared for your poor little brother? Don’t worry, my boy, you can have him back when I’ve brought Gehenna and Assiah together. Ahahahahahah!” Satan exclaimed, cackling savagely. _

_ “No, I won’t let you take my brother! Let him go, now!” Rin exclaimed. _

_ “Who do you think you are, bossing your daddy around like that?!” Satan hissed. _

_ “I’m Rin Okumura, and I am going to save my brother, and Assiah!” Rin cried, charging at Yukio. _

_ “Rin… don’t come any closer. I swore to dad that I would protect you. The only way to kill Satan is to-” came Yukio’s voice, sounding raspy and broken. _

_ “No, Yukio! You can’t do that!” Rin shouted. _

_ “I have to… it’s the only way. I’m sorry, Rin. I… love… you.” Yukio said, as he wrapped his hand around the True Cross pendant. _

_ He brought it up, right over his heart, and stabbed himself. _

_ Satan immediately rose out of his weaker son’s body, and dissipated, cackling evilly. _

_ “Yukio!” Rin cried, rushing to his twin’s side. _

_ He picked him up, and laid him over his lap. _

_ “Yukio, speak to me…” he said weakly. _

_ Nothing. _

Rin broke out into a cold sweat, horrified.

The door burst open, and Mephisto ran to Rin’s bed.

Rin wasn’t even aware he’d been screaming, much less that he was so loud.

“Rin, what is the matter. You sound as though you’ve seen death.” Mephisto said, concerned.

“Yukio… Satan… dead.” Rin stammered, unable to gather his thoughts in a coherent manner.

Mephisto sat on Rin’s bed beside him, and put his arm over his shoulders.

“Rin, Yukio is just fine. Look at him; he’s asleep.” Mephisto told him.

Rin looked to the other side of the room, where Yukio’s bed was.

Sure enough, Yukio was sleeping peacefully.

“Right.” he said weakly.

“Now, did you have a bad dream, Rin?” Mephisto asked.

Rin nodded, and Mephisto pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him.

“Well I can assure you, little one, that whatever happens in your dreams, it’s not real. You’re safe, because you have father and your big brothers to protect you. Nobody is going to hurt you, and nobody is going to die.” Mephisto told him.

Rin yawned.

Mephisto chuckled, and tutted softly.

“Are you sleepy, Rin?” Mephisto asked.

Rin didn’t need to respond; Mephisto was usually right where it concerned his  brothers.

Mephisto stood, and Rin lay back down.

“I don’t want to go back to sleep. What if I have another nightmare?” Rin said.

Mephisto sighed, gazing worriedly at his little brother.

“If you have another nightmare, just call for me, and I’ll come in to chase the monsters away.” he said, as if speaking to a small child.

The fact of the matter was, in the eyes of Mephisto, their father, and brothers, save for Yukio, Rin was a small child.

Mephisto pressed his hand to Rin’s forehead, talking gently to him as he fell asleep.

“Goodnight, little brother.” he said sweetly, exiting the twins’ room.

Mephisto closed the door behind him, and walked down the hall, into the sitting room.

Amaimon, from his spot on the couch, looked at his older brother.

“Well, is our baby brother okay?” he asked.

“Yes, he’s fine. He just had a nightmare, is all.” Mephisto answered, sitting a few feet from Amaimon.

“I really hope the next time father has somewhere to be, he gets one of our other brothers to babysit.” Amaimon said.

Mephisto rolled his eyes, but chuckled amusedly.

“Yes, yes. I don’t mind looking after the twins. They’re so young, after all, and I would feel bad if some bad dream were to befall them again. We all know our brothers would scare them more, as opposed to comforting them.” Mephisto said.

Amaimon snickered.

“And as for you, mister, I think it’s bedtime.” Mephisto said.

Amaimon looked at him in annoyance.

“Bedtime? I’m not a baby like Rin and Yukio, Mephisto!” Amaimon exclaimed.

“I think it would be in your best interest to listen to your big brother, Amaimon. If you want, I can have Astaroth come home right now. I’m sure he’d be happy to help me out.” Mephisto said slyly, playfully wagging his finger at Amaimon.

The green-haired demon gasped.

“No fair! You always do this to me!” he wailed.

“Better hurry up, little brother.” Mephisto chided.

Amaimon groaned, stamping his foot.

“Fine. I’ll go to bed.” he said, annoyed, before stalking off to his room.

Mephisto chuckled.

“Nighty night,  _ little brother _ !” 

Mephisto heard the sound of Amaimon slamming his door, and relaxed as he awaited the return of his father.


End file.
